


A Few Friendly Jokes (And An Accident)

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [39]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Marc can be mischievous, as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: There's an anonymous prankster who's pranked all the students in the school.Well. Almost all the students.Nathaniel isn't quite sure why the prankster hasn't targeted him yet, but he isn't complaining. However, a certain person he knows is.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74
Collections: MarcNath Fics!, Secret Santa 2020





	A Few Friendly Jokes (And An Accident)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_pretty_chill_ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pretty_chill_ace/gifts).



> i got fruit as my gift recipient! whooooo sorry I basically stole one of my old prompts for this dsejhngz
> 
> OC featured in this fic (Louis de Grammont) belongs to Kopy thanks to her for letting me steal her OC and several jokes from our DMS ✌

“Any of my paintings would be better than your garbage drawings.”

“We don’t even use the same medium,” Nathaniel mumbled under his breath, holding his sketchbook to his chest, “Why do you even consider us rivals?”

The blond he was talking to sputtered, “Shut up.” The redhead simply rolled his eyes fondly. Despite being ‘art rivals’, as declared by Louis de Grammont, bitch boy in the flesh, and definitely not Nathaniel himself, he still considered Louis his friend.

Nathaniel jumped back as Louis suddenly had a rain of sticky notes fall out of his locker and onto him. Louis scowled at the colored papers scattered around and on him. Nathaniel quickly stifled a laugh with his hands. He knelt down to pick up one of them. Turning it around, he found a single word.

‘Lol.’

Gazing out upon the pile of sticky notes, it soon revealed most, if not all, of the sticky notes had the word written on them. 

“Ugh, not the prankster again,” Louis huffed, “Nobody even knows who they are, but they’ve pranked everyone in the school.”

Nathaniel blinked, “Have they?”

“Yeah, have you seriously not heard of them?”

“No, no, my friends always tease that I’m the prankster because, um,” Nathaniel brushed through his bangs with his fingers, “I’ve never been pranked by them.”

The resulting booming “WHAT?!” scared away multiple students around them and even stopped one from entering the locker room at all.

\---

Dumping the final remnants of the prank into the trash can, Louis pondered over what Nathaniel had told him.

Well, maybe the prankster pranking every student in the school was just a hyperbole? Surely, they couldn’t have gotten everyone _except_ Nathaniel.

After asking around at lunch, he reached the conclusion this infamous prankster really had pranked everyone except Nathaniel. 

That didn’t make sense at all. Why not prank Nathaniel? 

Louis snickered to himself as he had the outrageous thought that the prankster had a crush on Nathaniel. Yeah, right. It was much more likely that the prankster just didn’t realize Nathaniel existed. After all, the artist was practically invisible when not showing off his drawings.

Actually, was that even fair? Everyone else had to deal with this anonymous prankster. Nathaniel should have to too.

So of course, in his feeble teenage mind, Louis decided that he was going to have to prank Nathaniel so he could tell what it was like to be pranked.

\---

Nathaniel giggled at a joke Marc told him, although he forced it back down after a couple seconds in hopes to not reveal his crush on the writer. 

He opened the door to the locker room, jumping in surprise as a bucket fell from above, splashing him with paint. There were shouts of shock around him, but all Nathaniel could register at the moment was the stinging pain in his eyes from the paint. He took a couple steps back, trying to blink and rub his eyes to get it out. 

He kept walking until his foot met air, and he fell backwards.

\---

Marc quickly reached out and grabbed Nathaniel before he tumbled down the staircase, sinking down to the ground, cradling Nathaniel in his arms, “Are you okay?”

The boy in question whined, moving to rub his eyes again. Marc grabbed his hand before he completed the action, “Rubbing it will make it worse.” He turned to glare at Louis, who was standing shocked in the doorway.

“I..I didn’t mean… It was just a stupid prank because the prankster hasn’t gotten him yet!”

“And you almost caused him serious injury!” Alix came up out of nowhere, angrily yelling at the blond boy. Marinette soon joined her, having fallen down stairs many times herself.

"Why did you even use paint?!" 

"Uh, irony, because he's an artist?"

"He doesn't even paint that often!"

Marc looked back at Nathaniel, “Do you wanna go wash out your eyes?”

“In the bathroom?”

“Um, I think Mrs. Mendeleiev has an eye shower in her room. It was in the lab safety test at the beginning of the year.”

Nathaniel hummed, getting up with Marc’s assistance. He clung to Marc’s arm, “It’s a lot more difficult to walk blindly than I thought.”

Marc stared intensely at where Nathaniel was grabbing onto him, silently relishing the contact from his crush. “If that’s your issue…” He leaned down before picking up Nathaniel bridal style, the artist squeaking in turn. 

The writer started walking towards Mrs. Mendeleiev’s classroom, uncaring of the loud lectures Louis was getting behind him.

\---

Mrs. Mendeleiev gave her silent approval to use her equipment through a nod. Marc sat Nathaniel down at one of the desks before walking over to the closet to pull out the eye shower. He held Nathaniel’s hand and guided him over to the machine, placing the redhead’s hand on the pedal that turned on the water, quietly telling him what to do.

“Bangs.”

“Huh?” 

Nathaniel gestured vaguely to his face, “If I’m holding my eyes open, I can’t hold up my bangs out the way.”

“This is why you shouldn’t have your hair covering your face.” _B_ _esides it hiding your beauty anyways…_

Nathaniel huffed and Marc laughed. 

“I’ll hold it up for you.”

“Really? Thanks!”

Marc brushed back Nathaniel’s bangs, holding it in place as Nathaniel washed the paint out of his eyes.

Mrs. Mendeleiev sipped on her tea. Seems like she was soon to win the bet circling around the teachers about when the two comic book partners were going to get together.

\---

\---

Over the next week, there was a trend.

Louis always arrived to a prank in his locker, and unlike past pranks from the anonymous prankster where the pranks were easy to clean up, these pranks were designed to take a while to clean up. Meanwhile, Nathaniel opened his lockers to gifts each day.

It was quite obvious to the rest of the school the prankster had taken a fancy to the artist. 

As Nathaniel was looking at the high quality colored pencils he was gifted, Alix skated over to him, “That’s the ninth gift this week.”

“If the pattern keeps up, it’ll be ten by lunch time,” Nathaniel murmured. 

“God, can’t believe the prankster has a crush on you.”

Nathaniel bit his lip as Kim cackled.

“What do you mean? The two are obviously already dating!”

At that accusation, Nathaniel blushed, “What?! No!”

“Nah,” Alya responded to Kim, “Nathaniel’s obviously just the prankster himself.”

“Why would he leave gifts to himself?!”

“To get us off the trail! Obviously!”

Nathaniel buried his face in his hands.

In a corner, Aurore was teasing Marc mercilessly about the prankster being competition for Nathaniel’s heart while Marc laughed nervously.

\---

True to the trend, Nathaniel opened his locker after lunch to a tenth gift, this time being a set of alcohol brush markers, somehow the set he had been saving up for, along with a note. 

‘If you would like to meet me, please come to the fountain in the park next to the school.’

Nathaniel bit his lip. Hopefully the presumed prankster wouldn’t be too upset when he turned them down. It’s not like a week of gift giving would just remove his crush on Marc.

\---

The artist strolled up to the fountain, head tilting in confusion as he saw the same red hood he saw during the journal misunderstanding. It was like he was meeting Marc all over again.

Nathaniel shook his head. Sweet, kind Marc? Being the mischievous prankster?

...Well he couldn’t say he was opposed to the idea. But it was highly unlikely.

With that thought in his head, he approached the fountain, note in hand. Marc turned to him, lighting up, “You came! So you got the note?”

Nathaniel blinked, before promptly pointing at Marc shocked, feeling like he was in the Spiderman pointing meme, “You’re the prankster?!”

Marc chuckled nervously, doing a short show of jazz hands, “Surprise?”

Still surprised, Nathaniel simply sat down next to Marc before starting to laugh. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just I came to reject you for you.”

Marc chuckled, “Oh?” He stayed quiet for a few seconds before the meaning of the sentence, “ _Oh_.” He turned even more to make eye contact with Nathaniel, “You had a crush on me?! I had a crush on you!”

Nathaniel laughed some more, “That’s the funny part!”

  
  
The two boys started laughing in unison before calming down.

“...Was it funny watching Louis getting pranked over and over?”

Nathaniel snickered, “Definitely.”

Marc tapped his fingers nervously on his lap, “So would you like to go on a date this weekend?”

Nathaniel smiled warmly at the writer, “I’d love to.”


End file.
